


The Amethyst Tentacle

by MsRedLady



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Slave, Other, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsRedLady/pseuds/MsRedLady
Summary: One man acquires his very own tentacle monster servant/body guard.  How does one go about disciplining a species who is supposed to be known for raping?  Tentacle monsters need loving too?
Kudos: 21





	The Amethyst Tentacle

The man trembled as the iridescent tentacles slithered around him, holding him into place. Not good. He had heard of these creatures: The Tentu… the upper body of human (except with tentacle arms) and a lower half that resembled octopuses with many arms… also rumored to be beasts obsessed with sex. They could outlast a human any day and would mate with a human over and over again until their victim couldn’t move from exhaustion. Man or woman, it didn’t matter to a Tentu. They could pleasure someone to death… literally! And now such a creature had captured him! How was he supposed to know the merchant had such a guard?

“Tsk, tsk…” the merchant said coming out of the shadows. “You have some nerve trying to steal from me.”

The thief grimaced as the Tentu’s tentacles slid tighter around his wrists and legs painfully. The little sucker disks on the undersides of those tentacles latched onto his skin painfully until he thought he would bleed. “As you can see I have a very effective bodyguard,” the man said as a tentacle slid around the thief’s neck tighter and tighter so that he couldn’t breath. “You’ve heard of the Tentu, right?” he laughed leaning closer. “I’m sure you have. You know what they do to their victims right?” he whispered into the man’s ear.

The poor thief struggled as best he could, even with those sucker disks painfully puckering his skin and that tentacle dangerously tightening around his neck. He’d been clumsy this time and hadn’t gauged the merchant’s defenses properly, but there was no way he was going to pay for his mistake by getting raped by an ugly octopus monster. This merchant had to be crazy for having such a beast. He had heard that some Tentu were caught and used as sex slaves but to have one as a bodyguard? Did this man have some sort of sick fetish?

The merchant laughed at his poor attempts to struggle. “Well lookie here, Marissa,” he said addressing the Tentu. “You have someone to play with. Why don’t you teach him just how nice those tentacles can feel?”

The Tentu loosened his grip but hesitated. The man in his grip was gasping for breath but had given up struggling and instead shuddered in disgust. “Go ahead,” his master waved. He might get some enjoyment watching his pet humiliate this random thief who dared steal from Shadrach the merchant.

A tentacle slowly slid under the man’s shirt. “No!” The thief gasped struggling again. It was obvious that he did not want this and the Tentu was confused. He admired his master and wanted to please him but surely doing something like this was wrong.

“Do you promise to leave my master’s wares alone and to not steal from him?” The Tentu named Marissa asked speaking into the man’s ear for the first time. He had a strange almost ambiguous voice that was soft but not quite as high pitched as a woman’s. It was a sort of voice that could belong to either gender. The thief was surprised and wondered if the lack of oxygen was playing with his brain. He expected the Tentu’s voice to sound… well menacing and slimy.

“I promise…” he choked out. Of course he promised. He meant it though. He wanted nothing to do with this merchant now that he knew he had such a gross creature in his employment. He had never met a Tentu till now and hoped that after this, he never would. How anyone could enjoy slimy wet squishy tentacles running over their body was beyond him. Though right now these tentacles weren’t exactly being nice to him. They had slacked their grip but still held him in place so he couldn’t struggle or get away.

“Maris…” Shadrach warned using the monster’s nickname.

“He will no longer be any trouble…” Marissa said loosening his grip even more.

“I don’t care! Do it!” The Tentu stared at his master obviously now conflicted. His grip loosened even more. “I said do it!” Shadrach yelled. By this time, his grip had loosened so much that the thief slipped out of his grasp and ran to the darkness. “Hey!” Shadrach yelled after him attempting to follow but the thief was too fast and ran out into the night.

He turned to the tentacle monster and glared. His servant stepped back, his tentacle feet slithering underneath him nervously. “You disobeyed me, Maris.”

“I am sorry master.”

“Sorry does not change the fact that you disobeyed me!” he yelled. The Tentu flinched but stayed glued in his spot. Shadrach took a deep breath. Yelling wasn’t going to get him anywhere. “Did you forget who it was who saved you?” Marissa didn’t answer. “Did you?” he asked lowly.

He had bought this Tentu who would have otherwise been sent off to a harem somewhere. It was well known that his kind made good sex slaves. And if they could not be trained, their meat could be used in aphrodisiacs. He had taken Marissa away from all that. Given him a name. (Although a female one.) But he had given him a better life as his bodyguard.

“It was you, master,” his pet said bowing his head.

“And did you not swear to obey me?” Shadrach asked his voice low with warning.

“I did. Please do not doubt my loyalty!” the monster pleaded.

“Then why did you not…”

“But I couldn’t!” the monster shuddered. “It would have been wrong to touch him in that way.”

“But your kind is known for touching!” he interrupted cupping the monster’s chin and forcing him to look up. Marissa was actually a beauty. He didn’t care what anyone said. True those beastly tentacles could be a turn off but his purplish iridescent skin that shone with moisture reminded Shadrach of amethyst. And those bottomless black eyes. He even had eyelashes! Then there were those dark full lips… no wonder he had first mistaken Marissa as a woman.

“Isn’t this true, Maris?” he asked quietly grabbing the Tentu’s arm tentacle.

“Master…” Maris whispered back.

“Everyone fears running into a Tentu. We tell our children not to stray far from home or else the Tentu will steal their innocence. Those stories have to come from somewhere.”

“I know what my kind is known for!” Maris hissed when Shadrach’s grip around his chin tightened. The tentacle monster was conflicted because he cared for his master and wanted desperately to please him but the truth was he didn’t want to touch anyone except Shadrach. So being ordered to do just that stirred up emotions within the Tentu’s heart.

“Then why don’t you?” Shadrach hissed back his grip upon the tentacle arm tightening. Maris whimpered and squirmed but his master kept a firm hold on him.

“It’s wrong!” he complained.

“Maris, Maris, Maris…” Shadrach shook his head but let go of his tentacle. “You do not have to worry your pretty little head over what is right or what is wrong. I am your master, am I not? Let me decide what is right and wrong. Besides, that thief was wrong for trying to steal from me. Don’t you agree?”

The Tentu didn’t answer. “Don’t you?” Shadrach prodded giving him a light push against his brown tunic. The Tentu didn’t normally wear clothes. They had so many tentacles that it hid anything inappropriate. No, the only time you saw a Tentu’s sex organs was when it was usually already too late. Even though clothes were unnecessary, Shadrach had given Maris a tunic and he even wore a cloak when he wanted to keep his identity a secret.

“Yes,” Maris answered ever so slightly with his head bowed. It was times like these Shadrach didn’t understand where the rumors about the Tentu came from. His servant was being so humble and submissive. Then again, when apprehending the thief he had been forceful and merciless besides letting him go. Why did he disobey him, damnit?

“I’ll have to think of a punishment for disobeying me,” the merchant mused. Maris looked up quickly. Would it be the whip again? When he had first been bought he had learned long ago not to disobey Shadrach or he’d be whipped. Shadrach expected that Maris’s skin was even more sensitive than a human’s so the whip had been harsher than intended and now the Tentu was traumatized by it. After that, they had formed an understanding. Shadrach had no idea that in reality, Maris followed him not because he feared the whip and was grateful for being liberated from life as a sex slave but because he had begun to love his master.

“Master!” Maris pleaded. He did not want to be punished. Didn’t Shadrach know that being asked to do such things was torture for him because he loved his master and only wanted to engage in intimacy with him? He knew what the other Tentu were like. For them rape was how they showed affection. It was even considered an act of mercy for enemies of war. However, Maris wasn’t like that. Maybe it was because he had lived among humans for so long but Shadrach was the only one he wanted to pleasure with his tentacles.

“You disobeyed me, Marissa…” Shadrach said going back to using the feminine name. He usually used it to belittle the Tentu or when he was angry. “And for that you must be punished,” he decided. “Now stay here and guard the goods while I go think of your punishment.”

He marched towards the other end of town before the tentacle monster could argue. Not that he would. Marissa was surprisingly well mannered and docile despite their initial encounter. Shadrach had to have been under a spell when he bought him thinking the Tentu was a woman. He had felt an unusual sense of pity for the monster who had a huge uncomfortable cuff around his neck and chains wrapped tightly around him so that none of his tentacles were free.

Boris the slave trader, had shown Shadrach the monster first after bragging about his unusual captive in the tavern. Shadrach had sold him weapons and a few other things before so the slave trader was friendly with him. It wasn’t like Shadrach was against slavery. He always just thought it was unfortunate that some had to live such a life and maybe their next life would be better. He wasn’t exactly a man of high morals selling weapons without any questions to anybody with gold coin. He bought goods that came from questionable (stolen) sources. He was a merchant. He was just making a living. And that was just what everyone did. To him, there was no good or bad. Everyone was just living the best way they knew how so it wasn’t like when he saw Marissa that he felt it was his duty to free the beast.

No, Marissa had been beautiful. Marissa was a treasure he wanted to have. Oh who was he kidding? He had felt sorry for the monster too.

Now he didn’t know what he felt towards the Tentu. He reached the tavern and pushed open the heavy wooden door a little agitated that it should inhibit his destination even just a little bit. Shouldn’t they have this door fixed by now? He sighed and sat down at a table waving to Charlene the bar maid for a beer. Even the way she shook her hips as she set down the mug couldn’t cheer him up. He barely even looked at her. She seemed offended and went off to flirt with another customer but he was in too foul of a mood to care.

A man in a black cloak sat at his table but he ignored him. He was trying to think about what he should do to Marissa. “You seem to be a man frustrated from the lack of activity in the bedroom but let me tell you the opposite can also be frustrating.” He looked up as the man pulled the hood off to reveal himself as the slave trader Boris. Except his skin was red as if he’d been sunburned and there were red marks at his neck. From his comment, he could only assume this meant that Boris had lots of activity going on at night.

“What happened to you?” Shadrach asked wondering about his red skin. His eyes also seemed a bit dull. Overall, the slave trader seemed slightly different from his usual gruff and confident self.

“You know what they say about the Tentu?” he said lowly before looking around.

“Yeah?”

“Well it’s true.” Boris pulled uncomfortably at his collar where even more red marks showed.

Then it dawned on Shadrach. But it was impossible. “You mean a Tentu did that?” he asked.

“Not one, a whole herd of them!” Boris exclaimed throwing his hands up into the air. “After you bought that one I brought here, I thought I could get some more, you know? Make some good money. But man, I tell you, no more! A human ain’t meant to mate with the Tentu. One of them is bad enough. Imagine a whole slew of them having their way with you at the same time. There won’t be any inch of you not covered with tentacles…” he shivered. “I don’t know how them others go about catching the Tentu for trade but I sure as hell ain’t gonna do it no more. They weren’t easy like that one I sold you. How is he by the way?” he said changing his tone back to a business one. “I can understand if you want to get rid of him. I’ll buy him back from ya. Thems nasty things. Better sell them off to the harems where they’re trained you know?”

“Hmm… well I don’t think I want to sell him…” Shadrach turned resting his chin in his hand. “But discipline is a problem. You say you got raped by them but this one won’t rape anybody.”

“Does that mean you er…” Boris paused uncomfortably. “I mean I can understand people using them as a sex toy… you don’t have to do the work and all but…”

“He’s my bodyguard, Boris…” Shadrach said dryly. “Nothing more.”

“Uh huh.” Boris shrugged. “I bet you still wish to feel those suckers on your skin… it’s better than a kiss I tell you!” The slave trader shivered. “I think I’ll stick to trading in humans only though. Otherwise, I’d die from sex overload. It was horrible Shadrach!” He grabbed the merchant with a crazy look in his eye.

Shadrach tried to shake him off but the man held him tight. “From all those marks it looks like they took good care of you,” Shadrach answered dryly.

“It felt good yeah but there’s only so much pleasure a body can take.” He finally let go and slumped back into the chair. “I came up on a whole bunch of them together at a little cove on the beach, you see. I thought it would be a synch to gather them all up… catch them by surprise, you know. I snuck up and caught one with some chains but then the others noticed and came at me all at once. I didn’t even know what was happening and next thing I know my clothes are off and I’m coming for hours until there was nothing left! I was passing out but still… all those tentacles man! All those dicks or maybe they were tentacles too. I thought I was going to die! They did me all day! Then they left me there… I couldn’t even move. I was thinking… this is it. I’m dying and my corpse will just be left here on the beach for crabs and seagulls to eat but a fisherman found me and nursed me back to health and here I am.”

“That’s quite a tale,” Shadrach mused not at all feeling sorry for the man. After all, he still believed beyond a doubt that everybody just made their living in the best way they knew how. And if the Tentu raped people to death especially those who meant to sell them into slavery, then that was just how it was. Boris knew the risks to his job. It wasn’t like people volunteered to be slaves after all.

Boris frowned and sat there in silence when it was apparent he would get no sympathy from the man. “So are you sure you are ok with that Tentu I sold ya? I will be more than happy to buy it back.” He gripped his hand into a fist. Shadrach guessed he had it out for the Tentu now.

“You plan to use him for revenge?”

“How did you know?” Boris raised an eyebrow. “Though it’s not like those others probably care if I kill one of their own.”

“Well I don’t plan on selling him.”

“But he’s not making you happy right?”

“I’ve already told you that I use him as a bodyguard! Not as a bed partner.”

“Still… even as a bodyguard, he’s not pleasing you, right?” Boris guessed.

“Yes. He disobeyed me today. I’ll have to punish him in some way. I just don’t know how.” He sighed rubbing his temples. On one hand, he had visions of holding Marissa gently and watching those tentacles tremble beneath his touches, but on the other hand he imagined Marissa would turn on him. The Tentu was so mild mannered though. Was it even possible? He wanted to trust the Tentu. He wanted proof of Marissa’s loyalty through absolute obedience no matter what he asked, but apparently that was too much for his servant.

“Hmm… I’m not an expert but are you by chance in love with that Tentu?” Boris asked shrewdly.

“I already told you…” Shadrach answered through clenched teeth.

“Yes, he’s just a body guard. I’m just saying… it isn’t the first time a man will fall in love with his slave.”

Shadrach waved his hand to dismiss whatever nonsense Boris was saying. It seemed his encounter with the raping Tentu had caused him to go crazy. In love with Marissa? Yeah right. As if that would work. They weren’t even the same species. And as pretty as Marissa was, he was a male. Shadrach was never one of those interested in the same sex. He knew there were a few who would rather go to bed with young boys over beautiful women any day. That wasn’t him. Was it? Lately, he hadn’t had interest in any women. Nah, that was just silly talk. He’d just been distracted with training Marissa and selling his wares.

“Hey, but I might have something to help you discipline your little tentacle slave there,” Boris mentioned after a silence. He put the hood of his cloak back on before his eyes shifted left and right as if he were about to reveal secretive information.

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?” Shadrach asked mildly. He somehow doubted that Boris had anything for him.

“It was something I got when I was going to capture the Tentus. Now that I’ve decided on a slight career change, it won’t be of any use to me no more. I mean a persons only got two hands whereas a Tentu’s have got all these tentacles!” Shadrach looked at him curiously wondering what he was talking about.

~

Maris was waiting patiently in front of his master’s cart there in the dark. It was now way past dinnertime and most people were asleep. His master still wasn’t back yet and Maris trembled in the cold night air. How pitiful that he just stood here waiting for his master so he could be punished. He could easily run away but he felt he owed Shadrach a lot. By now, he couldn’t imagine a life without his beloved master.

He heard the merchant even before he saw him. “Hey Marissa?” he called. “You won’t believe who I ran into just now. Let’s go,” he said his hand beckoning the monster forward.

“But master, the goods…”

“Leave them for now. I need to give you your punishment.”

Maris gulped, his skin moistening with nervousness. He shuddered imagining the scary crack of the whip and the sting upon his sensitive skin. Silently, they made their way to the inn in which Shadrach had rented a room for the night. No one was about and not even the light of a candle lit their way but eventually they found the room. Usually, Maris stayed with the cart where Shadrach stored his many wares. It was cold some nights but not many would willingly house a tentacle monster in their inn so Maris concluded that Shadrach had not told the innkeeper of his servant.

They stepped into the room and Shadrach gave Maris a little shove toward the bed before turning to light a candle. “Sit down,” Shadrach ordered flicking the match so that it went out after the candle was lit. Maris just stood their confused. His master’s voice was different than usual. It wasn’t angry or harsh. His order had sounded more like they were going to have a discussion than a punishment.

“I said sit down or do you disobey me once again?”

Maris sat down not wanting to displease his master but still confused as to what was going to happen. Why had he brought him to this room? The last time he had punished him out in the streets forcing lash upon lash upon his back till he whimpered for him to stop. After that he had never disobeyed Shadrach again.

“Take off your tunic. You won’t need clothes for this,” Shadrach ordered. Maris reluctantly did as he said still confused. He laid the tunic upon the bed. It was slightly damp from his nervous perspiration. What was his master planning?

“I saw Boris today…” Shadrach said taking some strange rope thing out of his bag. “He gave me something he had gotten from another slave trader who specialized in Tentu capture.”

Maris sat upon the bed frozen. He didn’t like where this was going and had no idea why his master had rope and why he had talked to the man who had originally captured him. Shadrach knelt down and Maris had to fight the urge to jerk away. What was going on? Why was his master now kneeling before him like a servant? Shouldn’t it be the other way around?

The rope he carried was actually a leather strap like a long oversized belt. However, there were many loops within the leather line as if it were many tiny leather collars all sewn into one long leather strap. He took one of Maris’s leg tentacles and gently lifted it up forcing it into one of the loops. “Master…” Maris wondered.

“A Tentu can easily defend himself with his tentacles. Incapacitate those, and he is powerless…”

He lifted the strap up high towards the bulk of Maris’s body and then slipped it tight buckling it up. He then moved to the next tentacle slipping it into the next loop. It was then that Maris understood what he was doing. “Master, I will not run away…”

“This is your punishment for disobeying me. Deal with it,” Shadrach said roughly tightening the next loop. There was that anger again. Maris could tell his master was frustrated with him and hoped that maybe if he did this, he wouldn’t use the whip. The Tentu could handle being tied up but he feared the whip much more than anything.

When all those tentacles were all strapped up in the strange harness, the merchant pulled upon it so that Maris was forced to move with it. Like this the merchant could move him in any position he wanted. The two upper arm tentacles he pulled down to meet with the leg ones so that now the tentacle monster was in an awkward position. It was almost exhilarating to see the beautiful monster like this. Maris made no sounds and did not struggle, simply letting him position him as he pleased.

Shadrach shouldn’t have been so surprised. Up until now, Maris had always done what he asked without complaint. In fact, today was the first time he had hesitated and disobeyed him ever since he had whipped the Tentu into submission. It’s not that he wanted Maris to disobey him but because he wasn’t fighting back now, it made him feel angry for some reason. He was acting like some passive doll. Shadrach wanted a reaction out of him. Anything! Some sign that Maris knew he was wrong and was sorry about it.

He turned the Tentu over onto his side; his tentacles all tied tightly together now and watched him lay like that for a moment. Now that he had him tied up like this, what should he do? Well no sense being more creative than he needed to be. He stepped to his pack and dug past his clothes to find the whip. “Master?” Maris wondered from the bed. From this angle, he couldn’t see what Shadrach was doing and could only hear the rustling of him digging into his pack.

“You disobeyed me, Marissa,” he voiced sounding calmer than he really was. He tapped the whip into the palm of his hand and the Tentu moved his head to try and see him in the dim light. Fear filled him when he realized that his master had that dreaded whip. Then Shadrach got the reaction he wanted.

“No, Master. Please…” Maris whispered now trying to struggle. He could still remember the stinging and how it had hurt his skin. He’d been bruised for a long time after that and had sworn he would never do anything to deserve such lashings again.

“This is your punishment,” Shadrach said now pleased to finally get a reaction from his pet and bodyguard. Then he raised the whip and brought it down upon the Tentu’s back. Maris squirmed but resisted the urge to scream. Instead, he gasped but then all too soon another lash had landed upon his back. He whimpered with the third.

“Please master! I hate it!” he said quietly and then braced himself for a few more. This time they were weaker than the first three but he still felt the sting.

Shadrach sighed and raised his whip one more time bringing it harshly down upon his Marissa’s back. It wasn’t like before when the Tentu had been able to block some of his lashes from the previous punishment with his tentacles. He’d been angry then thinking he’d have to punish his pet many more times until he got him to do what he wanted. Then as if by magic, the Tentu had never given him any trouble since. He didn’t understand why he chose now to disobey.

Maris whimpered and Shadrach lowered his whip and then stepped towards the bed sitting besides the tentacle monster. So far with all his struggling the strange harness contraption had kept a hold of all the tentacles and Maris had not managed to slip even out of one. “I will stop…” Shadrach said with a warning tone in his voice. “If you promise to obey me next time.”

“Yes, yes…” Maris agreed his face buried into the bed.

“And when I say to teach someone a lesson, you do it…” The monster was quiet. “Maris?” Shadrach prodded.

“I cannot!” the monster cried. Why was he being so stubborn about this? He was a Tentu for goodness sakes! Their culture practically dictated rape!

“You can!” Shadrach said jumping off the bed the whip in hand. No, he didn’t want to whip him anymore. He was angry though. He threw the whip down and jerked at the leather that bound his pet. Maris was forced forward towards the edge of the bed. He gasped sensing the overpowering anger from his master.

“Perhaps I should show you!” Shadrach said through gritted teeth separating the two arm tentacles from the rest of the bunch. He jerked them forward so that the Tentu’s upper body was forced towards the edge of the bed. He quickly bound the leather holding the two arm tentacles round the bed frame and then tied it into a knot. Maris watched in fear wondering what Shadrach would do.

The merchant quickly walked to the other side of the bed. Using all his strength, he pulled the remaining tentacles towards the other side of the bed and then tied that part to the bed frame on the other side so that Maris was now straddling face down on the bed. When he saw him like this, Maris did look like a person with shiny purplish skin and weird legs. He traced a finger down the Tentu’s back and watched as Maris shivered. His soft touch stung a little because that was where Maris had been whipped before.

His fingers wandered lower until they reached the lower part of the Tentu’s back where instead of legs attached to those hips, there were tentacles. Funny how right now when they were all bundled together like this, it actually looked like some weird version of buttocks. He moved his hand lower and in between those tentacles to find Maris’s sensitive parts.

Maris jerked but the restraints made it impossible to move. He held in a moan because he was scared Shadrach might be mad that he actually enjoyed that wandering hand moving in between his tentacles. He was still a little frightened and confused but truthfully, he liked being touched by Shadrach and he felt that his master might be mad to find out that he was enjoying this even though it was supposed to be a punishment. Finally, the merchant’s fingers found an opening that must be the creature’s hole and prodded his way inside. This time, Maris could not hold in his moan and jerked again trying to move his hips and tentacles so that Shadrach actually had better access.

Shadrach narrowed his eyes at the reaction finding that the Tentu’s slippery skin actually made it easier for his finger to enter. It seemed as if the sensual creatures were made for sex… those strong kinky tentacles… this nice slicked up and warm hole. His other hand reached around the Tentu’s body feeling for something that wasn’t a tentacle. He wasn’t exactly sure about the creature’s anatomy but was certain it was somewhere up front.

“A Tentu’s hole…” he whispered curling his finger up inside the Tentu. “Is it the same as a human’s hole?” he wondered now slipping a second finger in there. Maris didn’t answer and just whimpered struggling to move even though he was bound to the bed. “If not, I can give you a lesson…” he said moving his other hand from the front to the back to caress the base of those many tentacles.

Giving a Tentu a lesson on rape? It seemed absurd. Like telling a fish how to swim. Yet maybe the rumors about the Tentu race weren’t true.

“I think… it is the same…” Maris answered but in truth he didn’t know. He had never been with a human before. However, he didn’t want the master to stop touching him.

“Then all you need is to do the same thing I’m doing…” Shadrach explained. He didn’t know whether to be angry or turned on. Maris didn’t appear to be taking this lesson seriously and those noises he was making seemed to send jolts right down to Shadrach’s groin every time he heard them. “Just wiggle one of those tentacles around in here…” he said doing just that with his fingers.

“Master…” Maris called.

“Or don’t…” Shadrach said pulling his fingers out feeling conflicted. This was supposed to be a punishment. However, he was beginning to lose his cool. Who knew Maris could look so sexy tied down to the bed like that. It also seemed like the Tentu was enjoying this more than he should. But it didn’t make sense. Why would he refuse to do these things if he actually enjoyed them? Unless he really was one of those who enjoyed such things done to him instead of the other way around.

Shadrach lowered his pants already painfully hard at the sight of the erotic Tentu, his earlier words to Boris about him being just a bodyguard already forgotten. Everything about the tied up creature was turning him on - even the little welts on his back from the lashes and those squirming tentacles desperate to get out of those binds. He stroked himself at the sight and held back a grunt as Maris tried to look behind him.

“Master?” he asked. His skin immediately moistened upon seeing his master stroke himself followed by a manly grunt. “Master…” he repeated in a whisper not sure of what he was asking for.

“Arg!” Shadrach grunted again moving towards that sensual creature. He understood now why maybe rich lords and kings might want such a treasure in their harems. He could no longer hold himself back. He pulled the two tentacles nearest the monster’s hole away and plunged in with one thrust.

“Ah!” Maris gasped his mouth flying open. His body had provided a natural lubricant of sorts but it still stung. Shadrach meanwhile froze after plunging in savoring the warm wetness. Maris’s whole body seemed to have heated up and his skin was even more slippery. More importantly, his hole seemed to be moving around him trying to adjust to his intrusion. It was better than a woman… this tightness… this wet heat.

Oh right, but he was supposed to be teaching a lesson here. He moved against him and Maris called out again in that sensual voice that was neither particularly male nor female. “And then…” Shadrach grunted moving in and out of that tentacle monster. “You do this…” he instructed still trying to focus on the lesson. His hands caressed Maris’s slick sides moving up to his underarms and then down again.

“Oh god!” Shadrach gasped finding himself desperately moving inside the Tentu. This wasn’t supposed to feel so good. He didn’t even like men. Since when was he a pervert? Well, no time to worry about that now.

“You stick your dick into the other’s hole…” he laughed a little dryly slowing down his movements to talk. His hands moved towards the front of the monster once again searching for his manhood. “You do have one, don’t you?” he teased the monster whom he had originally given a woman’s name. “If not you’ve got plenty of tentacles to do the job for you…”

Then his hand found what he was looking for. At first he thought it was a tentacle he had missed but it was too short and too hot to be such a thing. “Ah hah!” he said grabbing a hold of the Tentu’s penis and stroking it.

Maris gasped again his whole body trembling at the touch. He wanted his master to drive into him harder… even maybe assist him with that. He wanted to touch his master. To touch himself. To use all his tentacles to bring them both maximum pleasure. But he was bound to the bed and it frustrated him. “M-master…” he whimpered struggling against the strange leather contraption that held all his tentacles. He managed to wiggle one out and used it to stroke his master’s back.

Shadrach was having a good time moving into the Tentu and stroking his front at the same time. He was a little surprised when one of the tentacles came out but merely grunted when it stroked his back. He expected Maris to fight back or plead with him but he grunted when instead that tentacle wrapped tightly around him bring him closer to the monster.

“Maris…” he bit his lip feeling his orgasm coming. He thrusts became frantic and harder.

“Master!” Maris gasped holding onto his moving master with his one loose tentacle. His suckers pulled at Shadrach’s skin but only slightly as to not cause any pain.

“Uwah!” he finally came with one final thrust. He didn’t want to leave Maris hanging so he harshly stroked the Tentu’s cock until he felt it twitch within his hand. The Tentu came upon the bed and Shadrach exhaled resting against him trying to catch his breath.

He stayed lying on top of the Tentu whose breathing slowed underneath him. The Tentu’s heat lowered a little, but the cool slick wetness of his skin felt oddly relaxing to Shadrach. The merchant’s groin still rested against the part where those tentacles connected to his torso and he couldn’t help but feel himself stir again at the thought of pushing himself back in between those squirming tentacles. He closed his eyes and moaned in frustration. It was obvious now. He was a pervert and he wanted Maris.

“And that’s how you do it…” he grunted finally sitting up and pulling himself away from that sensual purple body. “Damnit…” he growled rubbing his temples. That hadn’t been a punishment at all.

“Master?” Maris wondered in a small quiet voice. He felt a little guilty for enjoying it so much especially when he sensed the frustration in the merchant’s tone.

Shadrach didn’t say anything and moved off the bed to untie the Tentu. He unwrapped the leather chord from the bed frame and then went to the other side to do the same. Maris sat up without a word his one free tentacle sliding over one of the ties on his other tentacle but not breaking himself free. Shadrach moved onto the bed and began helping him, unloosing each tentacle and pulling the strange leather harness off.

“Sorry Maris. Damnit,” he cursed throwing the leather contraption onto the floor. He couldn’t believe himself. He made fun of all the Tentu because of their tendency to rape and here he had just gone and done the same thing. Not to mention he had tied him up. He had never ever done something so kinky. “I’m sorry…” he said again resting his head in his hands.

Maris moved closer to his master after stretching his tentacles that were now free. He rested one on his master’s back and then on his shoulder. “Why are you sorry, master?” he asked in a low voice. “I enjoyed it…” he admitted wondering if that was the right thing to say.

“Hmph,” Shadrach said darkly looking towards his servant. “If you enjoyed it why didn’t you rape that thief like I asked you? Or are you the type who likes to be raped instead?” he asked sarcastically.

“It’s not that,” Maris told him daring to rest a tentacle upon his master’s leg. He could see himself enjoying either side… but only with Shadrach. He sometimes dreamed of driving his master crazy with all his tentacles including invading that space between his master’s buttocks.

“Then why?” Shadrach asked not daring to look at him. Instead, he put his hand over the tentacle resting on his leg.

Maris paused wondering how to explain himself. “In the Tentu culture forcing yourself upon another is not seen as something immoral. Engaging in such intimate acts is normal… it doesn’t matter if you are friends or enemies. The Tentu see sex as the same as breathing and eating but I… I cannot.”

Shadrach just exhaled noisily. He already suspected that Maris was not like the other Tentu. “I know that if any others of my kind were to see me now they would think I’m strange but the truth is… I don’t want to do any of those things unless they are with you, Master.” The tentacle on his leg moved up to his face. Maris knew he was probably taking too many liberties touching his master like this but he couldn’t help it. The tentacle moved under his neck and to his chin holding his master’s face like Shadrach had done to him many times before.

Shadrach narrowed his eyes but didn’t push the tentacle away. He had a feeling that Maris was confused because Shadrach was the only human he had contact with for a long time now. Maris moved closer. That one time was not enough. He wanted his master and getting just a little taste of him while being tied up was not enough. He could feel his skin moistening again and the twitch of his penis poking out from behind his tentacles.

Maris’s pulse quickened with his breathing and his eyelids lowered with desire. He was, after all, a Tentu. And Tentu’s were known for taking whomever they desired. So far, he had resisted doing anything that would displease his master. Shadrach didn’t know Maris’s thoughts but when he saw the monster with his half closed eyes like that, he sure did look damned irresistible. He was surprised though when the Tentu moved forward and placed his lips against his.

Tentu didn’t kiss each other but Maris had learned it by watching humans. He wondered what it was like and always wished his master would maybe try it on him whenever his face was close to his. Now he simply just went for it. Shadrach gasped falling backwards on the bed with his tentacle monster bodyguard on top of him.

The Tentu was trying to kiss him but his teeth accidentally hit Shadrach’s. “Maris?” he said grabbing the monster by his shoulders feeling himself getting annoyed.

“Master, I love you!” he said quickly his emotions bubbling up. His master was mad at him and he had messed up the kiss. He had to tell him how he felt. He had to make his master believe him. For Maris, there was no one else he could have sex with.

“Please believe me!” he whispered his lower tentacles squirming behind him in desperation. “Please don’t ask me to be intimate with anybody else because I only want you!”

“Maris?” he didn’t know what to say. Actually, now it seemed like he was the one in the wrong. He had asked Maris to do something like molest a random thief but Maris couldn’t do it because of his feelings for him. Then Shadrach had just punished him for it. He had been so caught up in the fact that he had disobeyed him and wanted to deliver punishment that he had almost missed hearing this beautiful creature’s true feelings.

“I promise I will do anything you say except that! I will follow you like a loyal servant and help to protect you and your wares but please… this one thing… do not ask of me…” Maris bowed his head a tentacle covering his face. Tentu did not cry but they could still feel sadness.

Shadrach sighed in defeat, the tentacle monster still on top of him. Maris’s tentacles slithered and squished at his feet while his two arm tentacles hid his face like a person weeping. He reached up and grabbed these two tentacles pulling them away. “All right already, Maris,” he said softly trying to calm his bodyguard down. “I won’t ask you to do that anymore,” he promised. As if he would. Maris was his! He wouldn’t let anyone else enjoy this tentacle beast.

“Come here,” he said a little gruffly putting his arms around the Tentu’s waist and hugging him close. Maris’s dampness seeped through his shirt. He gently kissed at the monster’s cheek and Maris gasped as his master’s lips traveled lightly down his face and to his lips again. So this was a kiss. He was surprised because the feeling of his kisses was similar to the light pull of his sucker discs underneath his tentacles.

“Master…” he whispered running a tentacle behind his master’s neck to mimic his master’s kisses. His other tentacles wrapped around his master’s legs seeking the flesh beneath his pants. Then one of his tentacles caressed his master’s arm lightly pulling at the skin there too.

Shadrach jerked slightly when that first tentacle moved behind his neck ever so slightly caressing and smacking the skin there. He continued to kiss the Tentu’s lips but got a little suspicious when those tentacles at his legs got to work and another one wrapped around his arm. He remembered what Boris said and broke away from the kiss. It was true that he thought Maris was beautiful, but he had always been a little weary of those tentacles. Had it not been for those, Maris might be able to pass as a regular human, just with shiny purple skin and black eyes. In his mind, a purple skinned human was a lot less strange than a Tentu.

“Um…” he didn’t know how to voice his concern without offending the Tentu. Tentacles are what separated their species from everybody else. However, Maris had seemed to sense his reluctance and the tentacle at his neck moved to caress his cheek.

“Master, I want to do it again but this time without being tied up.” Well that much seemed obvious. “I have dreamed of doing this for a long time now,” he told him as a tentacle moved up under Shadrach’s shirt caressing his sides.

“You dreamed of it, huh?” he said a little distracted as he sat up a bit when that tentacle maneuvered up his back. Damn, the slippery appendage carefully moving over his skin… the feel of those sucker disks lightly kissing at his flesh… it all felt so good. He let out a moan when the tentacles at his legs moved upwards and then downwards into his pants. Though they didn’t touch his cock directly, simply sliding past was enough to arouse him.

“Whoa there…” he said.

“I want to make you feel good,” his servant said looking at him with those half closed wanting eyes again. Well when he looked like that, it was hard to say no.

The tip of the tentacle at his cheek moved to ring around his lips. Maris might not be a good kisser but he knew how to work with his tentacles. The sensitive tentacle tip caressed his lips with just the right pressure making Shadrach breathless before it slipped into his mouth wiggling past his tongue. Damn.

“Mar-“ he couldn’t get the name out as that tentacle wiggled around in his mouth. He found himself sucking on it his tongue licking it almost like a baby with a bottle.

“Leave everything to me,” Maris whispered this time all his lower tentacles pulling Shadrach’s pants completely down and off, tossing them onto the floor.

It would be impossible not to leave everything to the Tentu as Maris took charge. Shadrach was feeling things he never felt before. No ones tongue could do the same things Maris’s tentacles could do. The tentacles slid up and down his body and the one in his mouth gently slide back and forth over his tongue… it was nothing like he had ever experienced before. It entered in and out of his mouth slowly and he cupped his lips around it wanting to feel more.

“Gaw-“ he tried to speak as another tentacle slowly wrapped around his hardness stroking him lightly but not too much to drive him to the edge. Two other ones were running up and down his back from his shoulder to his butt leaving light little red marks in their wake from his disks. Another one was wrapped around his balls carefully caressing them as it slithered in between his thighs. No wonder Boris had gone crazy. He couldn’t imagine suffering anymore pleasure. One Tentu was enough… how did Boris not die from being pleasured by so many of them?

Maris used his tentacles to lift Shadrach’s body up from the bed and leaned back so that now Shadrach was half hovering over him. “Master Shadrach…” he addressed him so politely that the merchant was forced to open his eyes. This time he was looking at the underside of Maris’s tentacles where they all attached to his body. Like this, he could see the Tentu’s hole as well as his penis jutting out perpendicular above it. The skin of his underside was a paler purple, almost lavender and like the rest of his skin it was slick with moisture.

“I want you to enter me…” Maris explained pulling Shadrach’s body closer, his tentacles retreating from his cock and balls. Shadrach licked his lips a little amazed that even though Maris had all those tentacles that could drive him wild and nearly control him with pleasure, right now he looked so vulnerable with his hole exposed like this. From the way Maris had been touching him, he had actually suspected that this time the monster would enter him. Well it’s not like he would refuse plunging into that slick hole again.

“Maris!” he called his hands moving to grab the Tentu’s waist before pushing his way in. There was that tight hot wetness again.

“Master!” Maris called most of his tentacles wrapping around the merchant so that probably none of his upper back was even uncovered. He couldn’t resist starting to move already but then twitched when something prodded at his entrance.

“What are you…”

“I want to touch you here too,” Maris whispered the tip of his tentacle slipping inside while the upper part rimmed the outside.

“Ah!” Shadrach stopped, throwing his head back. No one had ever touched him there. He had stopped moving against his bodyguard, so Maris took that chance to slip even further inside of him, his slippery tentacle making it slide in easier. “Wait,” Shadrach grunted his voice sounding horse. “No one has ever… ah damnit!” he cursed when that tentacle wiggled inside him acting like a sort of vibrator.

“I want to make you feel good,” Maris answered. Two other tentacles slid over Shadrach’s buttocks and pushed him forward so that he was forced to move deeper into Maris. They both moaned in unison at the action and the two tentacles at his butt got extra slippery now sliding over him but not pushing him forward again.

“Master!” Maris murmured gently, the tentacle inside Shadrach moving even deeper.

“Oh god!” Shadrach gasped.

“Do you want me to stop?” Maris wondered stopping his movement so that his tentacle just stayed there deeply buried within Shadrach’s bottom.

“No, don’t stop,” Shadrach grunted. Actually it felt damn good. Maris moved inside him and he tried to mimic the movements so that his hips moved forward whenever Maris’s tentacle moved forward but was finding it hard to keep up. Maris pulled his tentacle all the way out only to harshly plunge it back in causing Shadrach’s hips forward from the force. Shadrach let out a moan and so Maris did it again. Pretty soon they had a rhythm going and with Maris’s tentacle thrusting deep inside him, he was then able to thrust himself deep within Maris.

“Master!” Maris cried loving the way his master’s body felt slamming into his, due to the help of his tentacle. Another tentacle wrapped around his straining penis so far untouched. “Touch me…” Maris instructed stroking his own self desperately even as his other tentacle kept the momentum going. “Please!” he whimpered.

Shadrach nodded and then grimaced when the tentacle behind him slammed into him causing a sensation he felt from both the back and the front. He grabbed the Tentu’s cock anyway and though it was hard to concentrate with those harsh thrusts behind him, he was still able to stroke his body guard’s manhood.

Damn. It felt like he was getting ripped apart while at the same time ripping Maris apart as their bodies slapped together. He could already feel his orgasm coming but he held it off for as long as possible instead concentrating on making Maris feel good by stroking his cock as he was continually forced to drive into him. The heat finally built up though and he couldn’t help but feel himself tense up in the most violent orgasm he had ever experienced. “Mar… iss!!!” he hissed but that tentacle behind him didn’t let up still plunging deep inside of him pressing against that feel good spot even as his walls clenched up on that magic tentacle.

“Master,” his Tentu answered in a honeyed voice and his dick trembled in Shadrach’s hand before releasing too. The merchant plopped down upon the Tentu feeling like every bone in his body had turned to mush. That was definitely some sex. And to know that Maris only wanted to do that stuff with him? There would be no way he could go back to girls or even try out other men because his androgynous Tentu bodyguard was the only one for him.

Maris wrapped his tentacles loosely around his master, a sweet scent surrounding him to convey his happiness. Shadrach felt rather tired, like he would pass out any minute but he lifted his head up anyway to look at the beautiful Tentu with amethyst colored skin. “Yeah…” he said his voice sounding hoarse from their rough sex. “I guess I like you too,” he said and moved down to kiss Maris’s lips. That night they slept together arms around tentacles.


End file.
